My Little Reaper
by SpiritReaper42
Summary: Spirit Reaper receives an application from his mother Celestia to become a student for Canterlot Academy. He accepted and comes across the Mane Seven and becomes friends with them. Though in some situations, they were a lot too close than he would expect. Along with a few demons he has to fight to protect Equestria. Rated M for violence and other stuff.
1. Spirit Reaper debut

**Hey guys it's me, SpiritReaper42 and I want to make a real good MLP: FIM story because I wanted to make a debut of my OC pony known as Spirit Reaper (check my profile pic so you could see what he looks like). There will be anthros and a harem for my OC so I'll give you the basics of my OC.**

I'll describe him like this:

Name: Spirit Reaper

Age: 250 years old (don't judge)

Type: Alicorn

Height: Short but tall enough to the height of the Mane Six

Eye color: Crimson red

Mane style and color: Spiky, black with a red streak

Tail style and color: Razor F shaped (this is why you should check the pic, cause I'm not good a this), Black with a red streak

Cutie Mark: Purple scythe

Accessories: Gold bracelets (or whatever) with red gems on both hind and front legs, and on the hooves

Powers: Sonic Deathboom (Not faster than Sonic Rainboom but it's deadly), teleport, infinite shadows (clones and afterimage), telekineis, psychogenesis, death slash (from his scythe), burning wind (from his scythe), demon burner (to burn demon souls), demon taker (to take the demon souls), magic start blast, and the magic shield. Also he has been curse by the devil, so he has blue flame. Thanks to the help of his mother and aunt Princess Luna, he was given the bracelets with the power to prevent his flames to make him out of control. He can take them off any time but only the four bracelets, one each legs (or one each leg and one each wrist in anthro or human) so he can be able to use a bit of his flames.

Now before I began on the origin of Spirit, I want you to know that there will be a harem. I know this is an edit of the original story but I thought maybe I can't do all the episodes. So I was like 'hey what the hell? I'll make it a different one'. But I think it would be cool if I pair him with the Mane Seven.

Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, and Sunset Shimmer

I was thinking of pairing him with other ponies but I'm not sure if they could do well with reapers (no offense). All I'm saying is that maybe the Mane Seven could be a better choice. Please let me know at the end of every chapter about what do you think of story.

So peace out to all you fellow bronies in the world, I'll be waiting for what you have for me. SpiritReaper is heading back to the Death Zone. WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!


	2. Chapter 1: A Fresh Start

**Hey guys it's me, SpiritReaper42! I'm back at work since I now have a new laptop to continue my work! I hope you're excited about it! Anyway I am now ready to start of this story! This will be in Equestria Girls format along with the characters being in anthros but mostly as humans, so be prepared! The Elements of Harmony and everything from Equestria are featured in this story! I also do not own MLP FIM or MLP EG!**

I'll describe Spirit Reaper's human anthro form like this:

Name: Spirit Reaper

Age: 247 years old (Physically 15 due to immortality)

Pony Anthro type: Alicorn

Hair: Spiky, black and red

Eye color: Crimson red

Skin color: White as snow

Tail: Razor F-shaped, black and red

Height: short but few feet close to the Main 7

Vehicle: Black with red flame motorcycle

Pets: White mouse named Grim

Weapon: Scythe

Cutie Mark: Purple Scythe

**Okay now that I got you the human anthro Spirit Reaper, it's time for me to get this story going. 3! 2! 1! Let's go!**

**Chapter 1: A fresh start **

We now enter a dark room with a light pointing down at a mysterious figure wearing a dark trench coat with hood covering the head and eyes but there were wings and a pony tail showing from behind, black t-shit with a purple scythe on it, dark blue jeans, black and red sneakers, and gold bracelets with red gems on his wrists and legs. Everything was silent until the figure started speaking.

"Since the day I was born, I was destined to be something special..." said the figure with a teenage male voice showing that it is a male. "I was an infant after losing my family... to later being founded by who I call my mother..." He then looked up a bit staring at the fourth wall.

"I grew up as the boy without a soul..." he said as we now go in another setting. It is now night as the full moon shines, as there sounds of something or someone running through the woods. The one that was running was an earth pony human who happens to be a young woman but she wasn't running for other reasons... she was being chased.

A large demonic figure was chasing after the woman, wanting to eat any person it sees. The woman must have saw it the moment she was in the woods because she was only wearing a sports bra and pants with earphones hooked up to a phone, and was jogging.

We are now back in the dark room as the boy continued speaking. "I am known as the nightmare to demons because I am a reaper... sometimes I let the souls of the innocent free whenever they die happy and peacefully..." he took a deep breath while giving the audience a smirk. "but more often I take and burn the souls of those damn demons..."

The woman kept on running as fast as she can while the demon kept going. While this has been going on, the same reaper boy was leaning behind a tree sighing as he clenched his fists, knowing he does what he must. He then jumped real fast.

"Most demons can be powerful... but I cannot die because I am immortal..." The boy said as he looked down and the room started shaking. "I lived my life alone... until 7 individuals showed me..." He looked up again. "The true meaning of friendship..."

The reaper boy was flapping his wings fast, catching up to the demon as blue fire was flowing from his body. his eyes can be seen only because they were glowing bright red. he was ready to saved the woman as his magic was glowing.

"The magic of friendship is what they say... and who the hell am I to say that it's not true?" He asked as the same blue fire was flowing. "I do whatever it takes to understand... and I was successful... and as for the demons..."

The woman kept on running, only to trip over a rock and lands back first on the ground. She then looked up as the demon was slowly walking towards her. She tried to back away but the demon was getting closer. Meanwhile the reaper boy slowed down and summons a scythe getting ready to save the woman.

"Such a delicious meal..." The demon said in a deep demonic voice while licking it's lips. "Makes me really hungry as fuck..." It then went close to the woman, who was shaking in fear with tears in her eyes.

"Please help me..." She said while having her eyes shut tightly "Somebody... please help me..." She almost lost hope until. The demon stop as the mystery boy went through it, holding his scythe while being in front of the woman, who opened her eyes to see her savior.

Blood started gushing out from the demon as it falls to it's knees roaring in pain. The boy looked at the woman with a serious look on his face, knowing that she wasn't hurt.

"Leave now and hurry..." The reaper boy said while pointed straight. "Go straight and you'll be out of the woods safely... and head home..." He looked at the demon as the woman nodded, thanking him as she runs away.

"Whenever I kill a demon... they always ask me who the hell am I..." The boy said as the light was fading in the room "Well I always answer before finishing them off..." The room was now completely dar as we now go back to the woods.

The demon tried to move but the pain was too much, it only looked at the reaper with deadly eyes. "W-Who... the... are you? What the fuck... are you?" It said knowing that there's nothing it can do to fight back. The boy himself pulled his hood off revealing his face and his hair with pony ears on his head, with his crimson red eyes glowing.

"My name... is Spirit Reaper." Spirit said as he spins his scythe and sliced the demon while cutting off the screen, making it shatter.

A logo appeared on the screen, which it said "My Little Pony" until a blue fire blasted the word "Pony", replacing it with the word "Reaper" written in red.

**My Little Reaper**

**by SpiritReaper42**

It was a nice sunny day as a few teenagers were outside a building, a high school to be exact. It was only two months since summer break had ended. The school was white with plenty of windows, and it is big and wide since students have their rooms to stay in for day and night, almost similar to college. It is known as Canterlot Academy.

Inside the building itself was a girl around 15 years old, having light amber skin, cyan eyes, red hair with yellow streaks, pony ears, and an actual pony tail. She was wearing a black leather jacket, with a rolled up sleeve that had an orange stripe on each one, over a light cerulean shirt with a silk, transparent yellow shirt underneath, light blue jeans upon her legs, and black high heel boots over her feet. Her name is Sunset Shimmer. She was heading to the music room with her friends, only to stop as she overhears the principal and vice principal having a discussion in their office.

Sunset didn't want to be nosy but she was curious when she hears words such as "him" and "he", making her believe that it can be someone they know. She used her magic, showing that she is a unicorn type, to make herself invisible and goes in quietly.

"Are you sure he would consider coming into the school, Tia?" Said the vice principal, who happens to be an young adult woman with light bluish gray skin, opal eyes, pony ears, wings bigger than a regular pegasus wings, which shows that she is an alicorn type, and a sapphire blue and pale, light grayish blue hair and pony tail. She is wearing dark blue dress reaching only to her legs, leaving her arms open, with a moon on the front. Her name is Luna.

"I assure you that he will understand that he can't live alone forever, Lulu." Said her older sister, who is another young adult woman with white skin, light purple eyes, pony ears, also have large wings, showing that she's an alicorn type as well, and a light blue, sea foam green, pink and softer light blue hair and pony tail. She is wearing a white dress reaching only to her legs, with a sun on the front. Her name is Celestia.

Sunset was curious about the person they were talking about but was also concern about he lived alone. "Why would someone live alone? Does he even have friends? Who is he?" She asked in her thoughts as she was paying attention.

"It has been years since I last saw him..." Celestia said while looking at a photo of her, Luna, and young boy in the middle. "My own son, living alone since he was promoted from junior high." Sunset had widen her eyes at what she just heard.

"Principal Celestia has a son?!" She asked in her thoughts wondering how come she and her friends were never told about this. They have been saving Equestria for only a few short years. She kept it to herself as The principal and vice principal continued speaking.

"That is true. I miss him also, dear sister." Luna said now thinking about the time she and her nephew had a great time together. She looked at her older sister and nodded. "Since that's the case, we should send him the application."

Celestia nodded as she brought the application out of her files, before placing it inside an orange envelope. "I just hope he will consider joining the school. He deserves a better life, and making friends." She sighed as she remembered on of her students being like that.

Sunset walked out of the office silently before turning visible as she started walking to the music room. "I gotta tell the others about this. It's wrong for me to reveal what she's hiding but we've been through hell to save Equestria." She said as kept on walking.

Later that day...

On the other side of Equestria, far west in Crystal Empire, there was a dark brown house with loud metal music coming from inside as a white mouse was crawling to the the it's owner, who was fixing his motorcyle. He was a boy wearing a white tanktop, cargo pants, and black shoes. He kept fixing his vehicle only to receive a cut on his palm, making him grunt in pain.

"Damn it!" He said before getting, revealing himself to be Spirit Reaper. "I know I can heal, but that shit hurts!" He let himself heal as he picked up the mouse. "Sorry Grim, forget it's lunch time"

The mouse only squeaked and went in Spirit's pocket, while Spirit himself went to the kitchen to grab Grim a few pieces of cheese before getting himself a bag a cherries. He went to the table, letting his mouse go out to eat the cheese, and himself eat some cherries.

"I should check the mail. Wonder if mom remembered to send a reply to my recent letter?" The reaper boy said getting up before walking to the door. He walked out of the house and went to the mailbox, opening it only to see an orange envelope. "Hmm... this is new." He said before pulling out, then he opened it... only to see an application to Canterlot Academy, much to his surprise.

"Canterlot Academy? The school that mom works at?" Spirit asked himself before thinking about it. He then sighed knowing that his mother wants him to be there only to makes some firends. "I guess I can give it a try. How hard can it be?" The reaper then let a few pieces of his shadow create some clothes, asking them to help pack his things, which they nodded and did so, and went to grab his everyday clothes.

Spirit Reaper took a shower before his clones finished the job before he goes out wearing his clothes, walking to his mouse, and picks him up. "Well Grim, we're starting a new life instead." He said to Grim, who nodded and goes in his pocket. The reaper boy teleported his clothes through a portal. He closed it before going outside, hopping on his motorcycle, putting his helmet on, and starts riding to Canterlot. This will be a start of a new life for Spirit Reaper himself.

**Well there you go, I got the chapter done and I hope you like iy. Be sure to ask me and my OC's any questions on my Q&A. This is SpiritReaper42 heading back to the Death Zone and I'll see yo next time! **

**WELCOME TO THE DEATH ZONE!**


End file.
